


This Time is Different

by cherrychanges



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychanges/pseuds/cherrychanges
Summary: If I need to add any TW tags please let me know and I will.
Relationships: Jet Star/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Kudos: 2





	This Time is Different

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to add any TW tags please let me know and I will.

Jet was seen as soft. He knew this. His crew, his partners, everyone he met, saw the kind smile and the big eyes and the offers for a hug, and they thought, here was a guy that wouldn’t hurt a fly. Pony had told him as such. When Jet had told him, if you paint that close to the city again, I will punish you, Pony had rolled their eyes. “Jet, you’re full of shit. You’d probably apologise to me for even thinking of punishing me.”

The subby look of anticipation on their face now said otherwise. Jet had been waiting, sat on the chair next to the door when Pony rolled in, hair hidden under the hood of that jumper Cherri had knitted him last year. Pony had called his name in that lyrical voice of theirs, setting a can of that blue raspberry drink Jet loved on the counter. They had turned, looking for Jet, and Jet snuck up behind them and bit their neck. Pony yelped.

“Hi there kitten. Nice day?” Jet pulled the hood of the jumper down, his hair spilling out, the tip touching the skin of Pony’s back. The roller skated joy shuddered, their bare skin cold from the cool of the desert night. “Y-yeah angel, just the regular rat race. Rolled by the market, annoyed Tommy for a bit, checked up on the old man, then went out to the border to meet some Juvie who had an idea for the....side business.....” Pony was referring to the deliveries, joys without cars who had friends with different Zones. It was amazing what joys would pay to not have to walk through the desert in the sweltering heat. 

“And you wouldn’t have happened to have....gone a little further? Perhaps hopped over that border, waved at a young border agent, shook your ass and painted something on the tunnel walls?” Jet knew the answers to that question. He had received a call, his name being shouted from the radio. Being Zoneborn, it meant you made a lot of friends. Pony was spotted, the message was relayed, and Jet.... Jet prepared. He kissed the back of Pony’s neck, awaiting their response. 

“W-what are you on about? That tunnel is like a death trap, you said that yourself” Pony’s cheeks were bright red from the neck kiss, and they had trouble speaking. “J-jet, it’s one of our rules. Why would I do something like that?” Pony watched as Jet stepped around, holding one of Pony’s hands and kissing the fingers. “Bullshit.”

Pony stammered, the kisses and the boldness from Jet rendering them essentially speechless. “Because a friend told a friend told a friend and so on, that you were spraying those tunnels last night. That you wiggled your ass to charm the border guard. And disobeyed me, deliberately.” Jet pointed over to one of the tables of the Diner, on which various implements were laid out. A belt, a paddle, a strap. And of course, Jet’s wooden hairbrush. Jet could feel Pony quiver. “One of them is going to be used for your punishment. I don’t care if it takes all night to get through to you. The rest are having a sleep over Chimp’s place. I have all the time I need.”

Jet’s fingers curled into the beltholes of Pony’s jeans, and started to pull down. Pony’s pride, that vast, bruising, blunt force that propelled them into actions that otherwise would have seemed stupid to them, needled at Pony, and made their hands close around Jet’s and squeeze hard. “You’ve made your point. Now for fuck’s sake drop the act. I’m tired, I want to drink and sleep.” Pony pushed Jet’s hands away, the calloused hands of their boyfriend unlooping from their jeans and falling to his sides. Pony moved past Jet, intent on going to their room and sleeping. The drink would just make things tenser. And then, and then...

And then Jet had grabbed their shirt and pulled Pony back, making them lose balance on their roller skates and land flat on their ass. Their tailbone and all the important bits weren’t hurt. It was only the skin of their ass and their pride that were bruised. They looked up at the stern expression on Jet’s face, the calm, the slight tension in his shoulders, as if he was readying himself to do something, and Pony thought. Oh fuck. 

“I didn’t say you could leave. I wasn’t finished. You broke one of our rules, deliberately. And that means I have to punish you. I’m doing this because I love you, and you need someone who will hold you accountable when you fuck up. Now stand up.” Seconds passed, and Jet didn't back down, or smile jokingly, or laugh. He just waited. Pony stood up, feeling themselves unable to look away.

"You will strip naked, and stand in that corner until I call you over. Your hands will remain at your side. One peep out of you once you're in that corner, and the punishment you'll receive will make what i originally intended to do seem like play fighting, understood?” Jet’s gaze still was unwavering, unbroken. Pony just....hoped it wasn’t unforgiving. Pony stood, and started taking off their clothes.


End file.
